In the tobacco industry, cigars coming off a production machine are normally collected in containers, from which they are removed manually and divided into groups, each comprising a given number of cigars; and the groups are then placed inside boxes in one or more superimposed layers to form respective boxes of cigars.
Besides employing considerable labour, the above method is normally time-consuming and expensive, and may result in damage to the cigars.